La Rebelion Greyjoy
by Lord Frank de la Casa Castle
Summary: Viaje a las historias de la Rebelión Greyjoy. Como empezo, cuales fueron los motivos, las principales batallas, quien fue Rey y quien fue peón en esta sangrienta contienda entre el trono de piedramar y el trono de hierro.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que sean buenos jajaja.

Quise hacer sobre la Rebelión Greyjoy, que como todas las historias q son antes de GOT, se pasan muy por arriba.

Si tienen algún consejo o recomendación háganlo por MP. Muchas gracias.

* * *

**_LA REBELIÓN GREYJOY_**

Prólogo:

Balon

Abro mis ojos nuevamente, y siguen ahí, intensas nubes de tormenta y furiosos relámpagos anunciando una terrible tempestad futura. Sin embargo, extrañamente el agua está tranquila, casi mágica, hiptonizante, como en la primera experiencia marina de la que tengo memoria hace ya demasiado, cuando no tenía ni 4 años de mi nombre. Realizaba un viaje acompañando a mi señor padre para recaudar los tributos de Gran Wyk.

La aguas tranquilas nos dieron un viaje aburrido, y mientras estaba en las despensas, el vigía diviso una nave desconocida, y subimos todos a cubierta para ver quién era el temerario o el idiota que surcaba nuestras aguas. Y lo vimos, una galera de 3 velas de las cuales 2 estaban rotas. Poseía el casco astillado y los remos eran insuficientes para navegar. Se veía un estandarte que, a pesar de saber todos los blasones de todas las casas de poniente, no conocía, solo había una explicación provenía de las ciudades libre.

Mi padre hablo con su primer oficial. Puso una mueca de alegría en su severo rostro, se percibía que aquello lo entusiasmaba.

El barco se puso a su velocidad máxima y toda la tripulación estaba en cubierta, algunos de estos ya estaban con armas en sus manos.

Una voz fuerte y dura como el acero se elevó: ¡Maniobra de intercepción! Me sorprendí al ver que era mi padre. Erguido firmemente, pareció crecer 2 cabezas; había fuego en sus ojos, como un tiburón cuando divisa su presa.

El barco depredador se colocó al lado del objetivo. Su tripulación estaba terrorrificada, algunos sollozaban pero la mayoría empuñaban espadas y uno se tiro al mar creyendo poder salvarse, igual la muerte le clavaría sus garras a toda la tripulación.

Mi padre rugió una vez más: - ¡Abordaje! – grito. Y los garfios volaron y dieron comienzo a la primera carnicería que vería en mi vida, pero ni de lejos sería la última.

Los hombres de mi padre se lanzaron con gritos de gloria detrás de Quellon Greyjoy y con el frenesí del combate, las hachas se enterraban profundamente en los cráneos y pechos de las presas. Al cabo de 2 minutos de combate, todos estos habían muerto excepto el capitán que ya había mataba a dos de los nuestros. Usaba una espada en su mano izquierda y en la otra una daga curva.

Qarl Drumm, se lanzo al ataque al grito de "¡Por el honor de los Drumm! Su enorme hacha de batalla apuntaba al cuello. El capitán, ágil como una anguila, se agacho y su daga se lanzo contra la cabeza. Apenas lo rozó pero el impacto fue en su ojo izquierdo, mas tarde lo perdería. Qarl gritó, mas de furia que de dolor.

Lord Greyjoy, se abrió paso y con una señal ordenó a sus hombres que retrocedan y apuntó con su hacha de un filo a su contrincante. El capitán enemigo hablo una lengua desconocida y cargó hacia adelante y se enfrentaron, el sonido del metal contra metal era cautivante, ambos se movían rápidamente lanzando tajos y maldiciones, hasta que el hacha saco un pedazo de carne de la pierna de su enemigo, el capitán cayó de rodillas, no suplico, ni lloró había peleado bien y tendría una muerte digna. Mi padre alzó el hacha y cercenó la cabeza en un solo movimiento.

Luego se agacho y levanto triunfalmente su trofeo sangriento, la ovación de sus hombres apago el silencio. Después de la victoria, los vencedores empezaron a saquear el barco, vino en toneles, enormes cantidades de seda, exóticas frutas que no crecían en las islas de Pyke y algún que otro metal precioso.

Luego de cargar todo a nuestro barco, nos pusimos en marcha a casa. A medio camino mi padre me miro a los ojos y dijo fríamente: - Lo que acabas de presenciar es como somos los hijos del hierro realmente, así éramos, como lo dictan las antiguas costumbres. Todo esto se nos arrebato cuando fuimos conquistados por los dragones, nos quitaron nuestra forma de ser, nuestro orgullo, nuestra dignidad. Un día nos alzaremos de nuevo por lo que está muerto no puedo morir, sino que se levanta más duro y más fuerte, algún día nos libraremos de ese maldito trono de hierro y el trono de piedramar volverá a ser respetado y temido en todo el mar y toda la tierra. Tomaremos lo que se nos antoje, porque es nuestro derecho, el derecho del más fuerte. Espero que tú llegues a ver ese día.

El día de hoy lo cambiara todo, y sé que él está conmigo, viéndome con orgullo. Me prepare exhaustivamente para esto. Nuestros barcoluengos son más veloces y fuertes que nunca. Los hijos del hierro nunca tuvieron tanta hambre de gloria, batallas y victorias. Los suministros están al máximo. El apoyo a la guerra de independencia es total, y sin ninguna voz en contra. Y el momento no podía ser el mejor. El rey borracho no ha logrado unificar a los siete reinos como lo hicieron los Targaryen.

Es sencillo ponerse una corona y llamarse rey, lo arduo es hacer que esa corona sea respetada. Yo la haré respetar con sangre de mis enemigos, pagaremos el precio del hierro con la sangre de nuestros enemigos.


	2. Balon - Coronación

Este es un capítulo corto, uno de los pocos creo, voy escribiendo como puedo :P

gracias a los que leen y a todos.

* * *

BALON

El plan de acción es destruir la flota Lannister y así prevenir cualquier intento de hacernos frente a corto plazo. Las Casas que pelearon junto a los Targaryen no son leales al trono de hierro, es el mejor momento para rebelarnos. Mi golpe será la pequeña ola que se agrande para arrasar el reino. El rey Robert no contará con el apoyo para enfrentarnos. Y si es tan estúpido como es, lo mataré. Así los siete reinos estarán en llamas otra vez y la posición de los hijos del hierro estará establecida como un nuevo poder.

Seguramente desde el principio los Tyrell se opondrán a Robert y eso dejará a un lado la flota Redwyne, la única que puede hacernos frente. No podemos fallar. El Dios Ahogado está con sus hijos.

Miro hacia atrás y no podría estar más orgullosos, todos los capitanes y hombres de importancia nos reunimos aquí, en las costillas de Nagga, donde el rey gris mató al gran dragón marino, para la coronación.

Cerca de mí se encuentra mi hermano Victarion, duro como la roca y con la mirada seria, mi leal lord Capitán de la flota de hiero. Se enfrentaría solo a mil hombres si se lo ordenara.

Mi hermano Euron, con su sonrisa extraña que nunca me agrado nada, siempre creí que el Dios Ahogado lo puso a mi lado para mi autocontrol, si él no tuviera mi sangre, hace mucho le hubiera abierto en pecho con mi hacha.

Mi hermano Aeron está en el fondo, riendo borracho con sus amigos. Ya me harté de su comportamiento, en esta guerra lo convertiré en un hombre quiera o no.

Rodrik y Marion, mis queridos hijos, firmemente parados y con muecas de felicidad, que gran futuro les espera, ellos elevarán la casa Greyjoy cuando yo me haya ido.

Una vez más contemplo el mar, las aguas tranquilas, signos del Dios Ahogado que esta es su voluntad; y las nubes relampagueando, el Dios de la tormenta está furioso con los hijos del hierro, porque somos los único que lo desafiamos y sabe de lo que somos capaces.

Hago venir al sacerdote, Tarle, el tres veces ahogado, se acerca con la corona en sus callosas manos y se pone a mi derecha. Aquí empieza todo.

"Hermanos, hijos del hierro, capitanes. Hoy decimos basta a siglos de opresión. No volveremos a obedecer una maldita palabra más de los débiles señores de las tierras verdes. A partir de hoy Poniente se estremecerá cuando vean nuestros barcos y estandartes cerca de sus hojas, temblarán al ver acercarse nuestras espadas y hachas. Al fin regresan las antiguas costumbres. Convertiremos a sus hijos en nuestros siervos y a sus hijas en nuestras esposas de sal, no daremos tregua. Ahora, todos recordarán de lo que son capaces los hijos del hierro y sabrán porque las antiguas costumbres no murieron, porque lo que está muerto no puede morir.

Los capitanes entonaron una oración al unísono como aprobación, y filoso, tan filoso como sus armas listas para la batalla: "Lo que está muerto no puede morir"

Balon remato la oración solo: "Si no que se levanta de nuevo, más duro y más fuerte". Tarle levantó la corona de sal y roca. Balon se arrodillo, como un fiel sirviente del Dios Ahogado. Tarle proclamó "Lord Balon, señor de las islas de hierro, levantate y ocupa tu legítimo lugar como Rey de las islas de hierro, Rey de la sal y la roca, hijo del viento marino y Lord Segador de Pyke. Y guía a todos los sirvientes del Dios Ahogado a que se cumpla su voluntad".

Del gentío se empezó a escuchar "viva el Dios Ahogado" "Balon Rey" "Lo que está muerto no puede morir". La ansias de conquista inundaban el aire y Balon supo que había obrado bien.


	3. Victarion - Planes

Este capitulo quise mostrar una posible relación tensa de Euron y Victarion ya antes de lo sucedido con la esposa de este.

Espero opiniones y reviews para decirme como puedo mejorar. Muchas gracias-

* * *

Victarion

Luego de partir de las costillas de Nagga, los principales miembros de la Casa Greyjoy partimos en la Gran Kraken, el barco de Balon. Nos dirigíamos a Pyke y a mitad de camino mi rey y hermano convocó a la familia real. En la cubierta estábamos el rey Balon, Euron ojo de cuervo, Aeron, Maron, Rodrik y yo, Lord Capitán de la Flota de Hierro.

La corona le sienta bien a Balon, nació para este día, para ser rey.

El tiempo parece lento mientras nos observa, nos estudia y al final habla:

Jamás pensé que esperaríamos tanto – y su mirada se dirige a las tierras que conquistaremos, su voz es fría y distante; Balon nunca fue muy amistoso y afectuoso con sus hermanos, en especial porque la mayoría ya están muertos, a veces creo que nos considera débiles.

Con sus hijos es diferente, todos ellos están vivos, son fuertes y están emocionados por la rebelión, quieren demostrar a su padre de lo que son capaces.

El rey repasa las órdenes dadas: - Victarion comandará la flota de hierro hacia Lannisport, la estrategia de Euron es sólida, él te acompañará. Aeron ocuparás tu lugar en la vanguardia del ataque. Una vez que la flota Lannister este destruida, controlaremos todo el mar del ocaso. Rodrik, mi heredero, atacaras simultáneamente Varamar antes de que se propaguen las noticias sobre la rebelión, cuando la hayas tomado, las tierras del Tridente estarán indefensas. Maron ponte bajo sus órdenes. En dos semanas las tierras de los Lannister y los Tully estarán listas para el saqueo.

Sí, mi rey – fue lo único que se oyó.

Al desembarcar, les di consejos a mis sobrinos sobre como yo atacaría Varamar y me dirigí a mi barco, la flota estaba lista, sus 100 barcoluengos estaban esperándome en mar abierto. Cuando abordo el Victoria de hierro, se encuentra Ojo de cuervo. Su ojo derecho brillaba y danzaba, su hermosa cara y su sonrisa cómplice, producen desde lo más hondo de mí una desconfianza absoluta pero es mi hermano mayor y le debo lealtad.

Hola hermano – sonrió Euron.

¿Qué haces aquí? - dije cortantemente.

Solo quiero hablar, ¿desde cuando eres tan serio?– y rió –

Victarion estaba empezando a notar el peso de su deber y liderazgo.

Si estas empezando a dudar de comandar el ataque, deberías dejarlo en mis manos, total, todo el plan de ataque es mio – dijo Euron.

Era verdad, Euron había planeado dividir la flota de hierro en tres partes para evitar los avistamientos que se pudieran realizar por el gran número de barcos.

Las naves más rapidas se adelantaría y evitarían cualquier intento de escape por el sur y estaría al mando del Silencio, o sea, de Euron. Aeron, comandaría la última columna de reserva y se uniría solo en el último tramo. Y Victarion lideraría el grueso de las fuerzas. Aprovecharían la niebla que Euron había presagiado. Algunos dicen que el Remero rojo había quemado vivos a cincuenta esclavos en Gran Wyk para un Dios Rojo, pero son idioteces. Solo el Dios Ahogado nos ha bendecido con la niebla, los demás son falsos dioses.

Sólo la muerte me sacará de mi puesto de Lord Capitán de la flota de hierro ¿acaso quieres mi cargo Euron?-

Una carcajada sonora estalló de su boca. – ¿Quién desearía eso?, muchas horas, mucha responsabilidad, mucho tiempo perdido, nuestro hermano rey quiere restablecer las antiguas costumbres, pero yo desde los 13 años que las voy practicando, ¿acaso tienes idea de cuantas personas he matado, cuantas mujeres he violado y cuantos tesoros he saqueado y dilapidado? Yo seré tuerto, pero veo mucho más de lo que verás tú nunca-.

Toda la soberbia de Ojo de cuervo hacia crecer dentro de Victarion el impulso de clavar su daga en el ojo de su hermano. Se enrojeció de furia.

Bueno hermano , la flota no se moverá sola, me voy al Silencio, que el Dios Ahogado nos guie – dijo burlonamente.

Euron desembarcó y yo di la orden de levantar anclas, la primera columna ya se adelantaba. La Silencio esperaba su capitán, pero era el barco más rápido de las islas de hierro, seguramente las alcanzarían con facilidad.

A Victarion jamás le agrado Euron, este siempre se cree estar por encima de todos, no era devoto como Balon y él; ni siquiera era joven como Aeron para que se debiese su comportamiento a la edad. Deseaba que haya una tormenta y que el desaparezca de su vida, el no podía derramar su sangre porque el que derrama su sangre está maldito pero los cielos hacia Lannisport están despejados. El Dios Ahogado siempre parece estar junto a Euron. Y eso le llevo a ver la flota de Rodrik y hacia donde se dirigía. Nubes grises comenzaban a relampaguear a lo lejos.


	4. Euron - Lannisport

Holas a todos los que siguen esta historia. Este capítulo se centra en Euron, me encantó el personaje en Festín, así que aquí también hablo del sueño que tuvo cuando era un pendejo todavía :P

Tome nota de algunos errores de perspectiva que estoy teniendo. Espero no equivocarme mucho :S.

Trate de recrear lo mejor posible el ataque con varios relatos y como se la recuerda entre los hijos del hierro.

* * *

Euron

Faltan unas horas para el ataque, la niebla ha resultado perfecta para el sigilo; incluso nos encontramos y abordamos un cargamento lyseno con enormes toneles de Vino proveniente del Rejo y de Dorne. Incluso algún dios debía de sonreírme porque también había prostitutas que se dirigían a ofrecer sus servicios a las ciudades libres. Después dicen que los dioses deben odiarme, cuando parece que soy uno de los más bendecidos por ellos. Repartí generosamente lo capturado, pero me quedé con el vino más fuerte y la mujer más hermosa del barco capturado y las tomé a ambas en mi camarote.

A pesar de tener un solo ojo veo perfectamente a través de esta niebla (otra bendición), es más, si me esfuerzo, creo ver el futuro allá en el horizonte.

Estamos cerca de Lannisport y mi columna se pone en formación de cuña, con el _Silencio_ al frente. De la niebla, casi mágicamente, sale una galera con una rosa en su vela, Tyrell. Le indicó a Donel Harlaw que la persiga con su _Hijo de la Canció._ No tardará en darle caza y masacrarla. Aún a una distancia considerable, ya observo la ciudad detenidamente y deduzco donde estarán los bienes y tesoros más preciados.

La niebla se empieza a disipar y se muestran las otras dos columnas, la de Aeron está un poco atrasada pero llegará para la diversión.

El _Victoria de hierro_ está casi a mi lado y el propio Victarion me da órdenes de posicionarme detrás de él. Pero es muy divertido quitarle toda la gloria a mi querido hermano. Los hijos del hierro contarán como YO hice arder la flota Lannister.

La ciudad está ya observando el sorpresivo horror mientras se acercan los barcoluengos a su máxima velocidad. Veo algunos ciudadanos que entran en pánico y otros buscan esconderse.

Me coloco en la proa y alzo mi voz a los cielos y sale como un Dios: - ¡Hijos del Hierro! Al ataque, destruyan, saqueen, que prueben nuestro acero. Por la gloria de Pyke.

Mil voces se alzan con la mía y el mundo se quiebra. Veo a Victarion mirarme con furia, esa orden debió haber partido de él como Lord Capitán, quiere dar órdenes, pero el griterío es tal que no se oye nada. Mi hermano ya me da pena (ya lo he humillado bastante), así que disminuyo la velocidad, dejando que llegue al buque insignia Lannister, el _León feroz_, un poderoso barco de trescientos remos. Victarion lanza la primera antorcha del día, esta se enreda en la vela principal y comienza a arder. Cientos de antorchas más vuelan y surcan por los aires y queman madera y carne.

La sorpresa es total, ningún barco posee tripulación suficiente para contraatacar. Treinta barcoluengos llegan a las orillas y cientos de guerreros salen, comenzando el saqueo. Los intentos de la guardia de la ciudad para detenernos son inútiles. Se escuchan los gritos de auxilio de mujeres y de los niños. Hoy será una noche hermosa y gloriosa.

El _Silencio_ llega a la orilla y, en el instante que salto a tierra con mi espada en mano, en ese segundo recuerdo el sueño que tuve de niño. Vuelo, puedo volar, estoy entre las nubes, puedo sentir la velocidad embriagante e inimaginable, con el viento en mi ojo, es la sensación más fantástica que sentí y sentiré en mi vida.

Piso tierra y la realidad. Ordeno a los hombres que me sigan, pero el recuerdo permanece en mi mente. ¿Me salieron alas, o estaba dentro de la mente de un cuervo? Otra voz en mi mente me decía otra cosa "Estabas en el lomo de un dragón".


	5. Rodrik - Varamar

Bue, aqui les traigo el capitulo más largo, como siempre espero reviews para ver que les parecio. muchas gracias por seguir por estos lares :P.

* * *

Rodrik

El mil veces maldito dios de la tormenta nos quiere arrebatar la gloria, sus malditas nubes y neblinas nos arrebatan el rumbo y la presa; y sus malditos truenos me quieren arrebatar mis barcos. Hemos perdido la sincronización con la flota de hierro. Muy lejos de allí hacia el sur, una columna de humo se eleva hacia el cielo. Debe ser el fuego que devora Lannisport. Mi tío ha tenido éxito, mientras que yo, el heredero del rey se está dejando vencer por el puto tiempo.

Mi padre, mi rey debe estar decepcionado de mi, su heredero, su hijo. Pero no dejaré que eso siga por mucho tiempo, tomaré Varamar en su nombre y gloria.

Otro trueno rugió y alcanzó el mar, y después otros dos más. Rezo al Dios Ahogado para que nos ayude y mi plegaria es respondida por el otro. Un trueno, el más ensordecedor y luminoso que haya visto en estos días, cae en medio del _Destrozayunques_, uno de los mejores barcoluengos que tengo, partiéndola en tres pedazos. Hago rescatar a los sobrevivientes (que son menos de la mitad de su tripulación) y continuamos. Con este ya son siete los barcoluengos perdidos en este infernal viaje. Mis guías me informan que no falta mucho, a lo sumo un día.

Pasa otro medio día más y finalmente los cielos se abren y la neblina se empieza disipar un poco, y cuando pienso que ya paso lo peor, ocurre. Una galera de la Casa Mallister nos divisa. Ya se encuentra huyendo cuando mando a los barcoluengos a que la intercepten. Pero es inútil, la galera es rápida y se nos escapa. Si Varamar tenían sospechas de que iríamos allí, ya las habrán confirmado, mis casi ochenta barcoluengos no estamos dando un paseo.

Sólo falta medio día más para la batalla, pero la impaciencia, la emoción y la ira de cómo iban las cosas me impedían dormir. A lo lejos se empiezan a escuchar unas campanadas que deben ser la ciudad. Bajo el sol, finalmente, se observa a Varamar, una ciudad hermosa, con buenas murallas y un puerto grande pero está amurallado, para impedir que se ataque directamente la ciudad desde allí, además de contar con tres altas torres. Esta ciudad se construyo específicamente para detener a los hijos del hierro, por eso posee tales defensas. Será difícil pero los aplastaré.

En el puerto se observas unas veinticinco barcos, incluida la que se nos escapo, están en posición de bloqueo, van a intentar detener el desembarco allí.

Ahora empieza la verdadera acción. La que estaba buscando, esperando, deseando y hasta ahora se me había escapado. He matado aproximadamente treinta personas en combate, pero todas fueron en saqueos y piratería, siempre anhelé enfrentar a nuestros vecinos, los señores de las tierras verdes con sus armaduras completas, los Lannister, los Tully, los Tyrell, y ver como su sangre empañen mis armas. Empezaré aquí con la Casa Mallister y luego vendrán los demás.

El factor sorpresa ya estaba arruinado. Originalmente, Rodrik y su concejo de guerra, habían conformado la orden de ataque para desembarcar treinta barcoluengos al mando de Dave Botley de Pyke en el sur de la ciudad y luego asaltarla con garfios y escaleras. La guardia de la ciudad se concentraría ahí. Si eso sucedía descuidarían el muelle, y ahí atacaría con el grueso de las fuerzas.

Le indico a Botley, que se encuentra en su barco a la derecha del mío, que siga el plan. Que desembarca y ataque, y yo tomaré el puerto simultáneamente. Nada de trucos ni estrategia. Les enseñaremos que el poder y la fuerza es lo que importa, no sus cerebros.

La gran campana seguía sonando, con una melodía que se escuchaba a kilómetros y que ofrecía miedo y esperanza a los campesinos y pesqueros. Miedo a los hijos del hierro, las antiguas costumbres y a lo que sucederá; y esperanza de que si llegan a la ciudad o escapan conservarán su vida. Una esperanza vana.

Dirijo mi mirada a mis barcos y digo: - Escúchenme hijos del hierro – alzo más la voz – ahí está la ciudad de Varamar, aquí empieza nuestra liberación y esta maldita ciudad es un obstáculo. Todo nuestro pueblo espera verla en cenizas, hoy haremos la voluntad del Dios Ahogado. Demostrémosle de lo que son capaces los hijos del hierro en nombre de la Casa Greyjoy y el rey Balon. Querían gloria, ahí la tienen, tómenla.

¡Por la gloria! – dijeron enérgicamente sus guerreros.

¡Ataquen! – Concluyo.

Mi barco, el _Heredero de Hierro_ va a la cabeza a enfrentarse a la flota Mallister. Pero a mi babor, mi hermano Maron me alcanza con el barco que el mismo construyo, la _Defensor_. Los dos barcoluengos van a la primera línea. Los barcos enemigos están esperando y luego se lanzan al ataque. Los dos barcoluengos son más maniobrables y logran chocar simultáneamente el estribor de sus objetivos. Acto seguido, una oleada de flechas silban en el cielo, surcan un arco mortal y caen en mis barcos. Afortunadamente pocas flechas tienen fuego. Levanto mi escudo y dos flechas se clavan en él. El barco que embestí ya estaba hundiéndose y ordeno seguir adelante. Mientras mi hermano aborda su objetivo con su espada larga desenvainada y se enfrenta al otro capitán. Maron le corta el brazo y pone fin a su vida con un tajo en el pecho. Un verdadero hijo del hierro.

Otra ronda de flechas vuela sobre mi cabeza. Quedan menos de 100 metros. – Prepárense para desembarcar – ordeno. Tengo 150 hombres con armadura pesada a mis espaldas, experimentados y ansiosos por ser la primera oleada en este ataque. – Carguen a las murallas – digo alto y fuerte. Otros cinco barcoluengos llegan con nosotros y quinientos hombres se lanzan a las murallas. Las unidades forman una muralla de escudos sobre sus cabezas mientras le llueven una y otra y otra vez flechas, rocas y muerte.

Llegamos a las murallas pero las escaleras no llegaron todavía, deberían ser las primeras cosas que trajeran apenas desembarquen. Sin escaleras que les dé tiempo, los intentos de trepar con los garfios son fútiles por el proceso más largo que produce escalar y aunque muchos que intentan trepar, a medio camino les cortan la soga y la caída los deja fuera de combate.

¡Traigan las putas escaleras! – grito furioso, por el retraso de estos. Aparte de las escaleras. Traje seis arietes pero preferí que se empleen en el ataque de Botley.

Quizá sea por el retraso de estas o quizá sea ver el proyectil de un escorpión ensartar a uno de mis hombres por el rostro, atravesarlo y ensartar a otros dos por el abdomen, pero cuando llegan las escaleras unos minutos después doy un puñetazo al responsable, partiéndole la mandíbula. – ¡Quién se retrase de nuevo o no mate a nadie, cuando terminemos de tomar la ciudad lo mataré con mis manos! – y así mis hombres más jóvenes y sin experiencia recuperan algo del valor perdido, solo para perderlo segundos después cuando el contenido de una olla ardiendo cae sobre un grupo. Sus gritos agonizantes y sobrehumanos impactan en muchos.

¡No se queden parados, suban, maldita sea! – Con miedo o sin él. Las escaleras se levantan y más garfios vuelan y se tensan.

Otros barcos ya desembarcan y más hombres llegan. Arrojan valor y emanándolo a los que resisten pegados a las murallas. Y así, suben los guerreros a su destino. Mientras estoy subiendo la escalera, se empieza a escuchar la danza del metal contra metal. En mi interior, comienzo a rezar al Dios Ahogado:

"Mi Dios, tú que eres justo, tú que eres sabio, tú que siempre guías a tu pueblo. Ayuda a tus hijos a conquistar la ciudad en tu nombre. Permítenos despedazar a tus enemigos y mostrarte nuestra devoción.

Dale rapidez a mis espadas y fuerza a mis brazos. Porque somos los más fuertes, tus devotos, ayúdanos mi Dios Ahogado."

Termina la escalera y salto sobre la almena mientras desenvaino mi espada y mi hacha. Instantáneamente veo un enemigo vestido de violeta y la punta de mi espada se tiñe de rojo mientras atraviesa la garganta.

"¡Por el Dios Ahogado! ¡Varamar será nuestra!"


	6. Jason - La batalla de Varamar

Seguimos con la parte de Varamar, este capítulo empieza antes del comienzo del ataque.

Gracias por leer.

PD: este cap va en 3º persona. Para más comodidad.

PD2: termino siendo más largo de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Jason

Jason Mallister, cabeza de la Casa Mallister y señor de Varamar, salió a la cubierta del _Estrella de mar_, para inspeccionar el horizonte. No vio más alla de doscientos metros por culpa de la neblina.

Le habían llegado las noticias del ataque a Lannisport hace unas cinco noches con un cuervo, "alas negras, palabras negras" pensó ,y desde entonces, Jason tuvo la sensación de que el siguiente objetivo sería su hogar.

Lannisport había sido saqueado y la flota encontrada ahí destruida. Las tierras de occidente estaban siendo saqueadas por doquier. Asesinatos, violaciones, secuestros y personas de todas las edades eran ahogadas en nombre de un Dios corrupto. Era como los días negros.

No dejaría que su ciudad caiga tan fácilmente. Llamó a todos sus soldados que estaban en sus dominios y que se reúnan en Varamar. Llevó flechas y rocas a que se depositen en las murallas. Además de ollas en caso de asedio y munición para los escorpiones, las descargas de estos en formación y lugares estrechos (como el puerto) duplicaban su letalidad. Jason siempre fue meticuloso.

Hizo preparar la única catapulta de la ciudad antes de partir. Esperaba que la lluvia de piedras aplastara sus cabezas, sus barcos y su valentía. Si los siete eran bondadosos.

Mandó rápidamente cuervos pidiendo ayuda a la Aguasdulces y Los Gemelos. A Aguasdulces, por su gran distancia, le pidió que envíe caballería para que llegue a tiempo, además de las tropas que puedan estar cerca de su ciudad. A Los Gemelos, pidió ayuda, pero Walder Frey, nunca se mostro amable si no se le daba algo a cambio a su Casa, le envió una nota aparte diciéndole que se le darán parte de los ingresos del puerto por dos años si aceptaba, era crucial conseguir su favor, por la gran cantidad de caballeros que se encuentran ahí.

Varamar fue construida para impedir que las tierras del Tridente sean presa de los hijos del hierro. Incluso la ciudad contaba con la Campana retumbante. La más grande y más sonora campana del mundo. Se construyó para que, al avistar los barcoluengos de Pyke, los campesinos y pesqueros se refugien en la ciudad o en la fortificación más próxima. No ha tocado su melodía en casi trescientos años, pero la vida es un circula, todo lo viejo vuelve a ser nuevo; y lo nuevo se vuelve viejo.

La niebla comienza a desaparecer y Jason comienza a ver unas maléficas siluetas. Da la orden de dar la vuelta a la ciudad a toda prisa. Se coloca en la popa y cuando la niebla se dispersa lo suficiente para visualizar algo, el corazón le da un vuelco. La visión de unos ochenta barcoluengos le acelera el corazón de tal manera que teme que se pare. La tripulación que se encuentra en cubierta está aterrada. Jason da la orden de envier un cuervo a la ciudad, avisándole lo que había temido. Luego se dirige a los remeros, que si no estuvieran en el mar, ya estarían huyendo. – Escuchenme – les dice – remen como si los Otros estuvieran a su lado, debemos ir a la ciudad.

El miedo puede ser un gran estimulante a veces (en especial si no tienes donde escapar). La _Estrella del mar_ resulta ser más rápida que los barcoluengos y huye a una marcha endiablada.

Cuando luego de horas, el barco ya atraca. Jason llama urgente a sus asistentes. Afortunadamente el cuervo había llegado y la mayoría de los hombres ya estaban en las murallas. Envió a Daniel que salga en busca de los refuerzos. Y le dijo Jeff que huya hacia Aguadulces para informar la situación pero también para llevarse a su mujer y a su hijo Patrek. Si la ciudad cae, Jason caería con ella, pero no dejaría que la Casa Mallister caiga ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca.

Toquen la campana – ordena. Es la primera vez que se la escucha en trescientos años y su sonido único, se escucha magistral, como debió haber sonado hace ya mucho tiempo, en otras épocas de saqueos, violaciones y muerte. Todas las personas en kilómetros la escucharán y se refugiaran. Ellos están a su cargo y él no dejará que mueran como ovejas.

Trato de entender como atacaría el enemigo, los hijos del hierro son hijos del mar prefieren luchar desde ahí siempre, entonces atacarían principalmente el puerto. Pero no solo ahí, mando la mayoría de las tropas depositadas en el muro norte que acuda al muro sur. El general de hierro sabe que es tiempo lo que ganara esta batalla, el enemigo lo superaba de cuatro o cinco a uno. No haría un trayecto largo para dividir aún más sus fuerzas.

Jason bebió un trago de vino de su pellejo, se unió donde estaban una gran cantidad de soldados y su guardia personal; y inició un discurso.

"Soldados de Varamar, la ciudad nunca los había necesitado más que ahora, los putos hijos del hierro vuelven a salir de sus puta islas a atacar nuestras costas, empezarán aquí y si tienen éxito, todas las costas vecinas en el tridente las seguirán. Estos malnacidos robarán, matarán y violarán a miles de personas. Debemos detenerlos aquí hasta el último hombre."

La respuesta vino con el repiqueteo de las astas de las lanzas y el entrechocar de espadas y escudos.

"Por Varamar" – Dice – "Por Varamar" – Repiten sus hombres.

Jason subió a la cima de la torre que se encontraba entre el puerto y del muro sur, y podía bajar en caso de necesitarlo a cualquiera de los dos lados. Era la torre más alta y le daba una perfecta visión sobre los movimientos enemigos. Alzó bien alto su entandarte. El águila sobre un campo púrpura. Y llenó el corazón de sus hombres con honor y valentía mientras ondeaba orgullosa en el viento. Tomó su arco y se preparó.

Los barcoluengos llegaron unas dos horas después. Ordenó disparar la catapulta. Pero el viejo trasto se averió. Jason sentía que los siete lo estaban abandonando. La flota Mallister estaba cerca del puerto. Necesitaba que impidieran que el mayor número de naves desembarcara. Era una misión suicida, pero muchos se ofrecieron. No tenían tripulación completa, el principal objetivo no era detener a los barcoluengos con las armas, sino más que nada con los restos de los barcos. Sus muertes no serían en vano.

– Listos para disparar – dijo a los arqueros sin perder tiempo, y cuando los hijos del hierro superaban la barrera defensiva de barcos y se ponían al alcance de las flechas – Fuego. Y las flechas volaron y se clavaron en los barcoluengos. – Disparen a discreción – Jason vio como los barcoluengos seguían acercándose y finalmente alcanzar el puerto. La marea de acero asaltó las murallas.

En ese momento primero hizo que un grupo de arqueros se concentre en los barcos donde estaban trayendo las escaleras de asedio. El viento y la vista de sus hombres fueron perfectos y observó como los que transportaban las escaleras eran acribillados. Cuando otros las levantaban para llevarlas, son muertos diez metros después. Eso les daría más tiempo.

Luego Jason ordenó a los escorpiones a disparar donde descendían la mayor cantidad de enemigos. Las gruesas armaduras y escudos no los protegían de los enormes virotes de dos metros de largo, y las atravesaban como el cuchillo en la piel. Observa donde están los mejores guerreros y les atraviesa los cascos con mis flechas.

La lucha se vuelve encarnizada cuando las escaleras alcanzan las murallas y las fuerzas Greyjoy atacan al fin por el lado sur, trayendo arietes y escaleras. Vuelan más y más flechas. Las rocas parten cráneos y escudos por igual desde las murallas. Y las ollas de aceite hirviendo traen agonía a los hijos del hierro. Pero cada vez llegan más.

La batalla se vuelve interminable, y observó donde hay un problema. En la muralla del puerto, un joven hijo del hierro, con armadura pesada que tiene símbolo del kraken, empuñando un hacha y una espada tan habilidosamente que enfrenta a tres de mis hombres a la vez. Primero le corta la cabeza a uno con el hacha. Al segundo lo atraviesa por el abdomen con su espada. Y al tercero lo asesina con dos tajos horizontales con ambas armas. Jason quiere sacar una flecha de mi carcaj y poner fin a su miserable vida, pero está vacío, y también todos los demás. Le ordena a su escudero que se aquí a ondear el estandarte. Y baja por la escalera, seguido por su guardia personal de tres caballeros, a enfrentar mi destino.

Tarda unos minutos a salir por la muralla y la batalla aquí es muy pareja. Desenvaina su espada y su filo desciende en un arco plateado para abrir el casco y luego el cráneo de un hijo del hierro que trata de atacarle. Mis caballeros también están enfrentándose a enemigos. Poco a poco se acerco a él. A diez metros ve que se parece mucho a un joven Balon. Es su hijo. El general de este ejército. Si acaba con él será un golpe duro a la moral. Los segundos perdidos casi le cuestan la vida cuando se le tira encima un barbudo esgrimiendo una gran hacha de doble filo. La esquiva pero le golpea la armadura del hombro, arrancándosela. Se enfrentan los dos guerreros. Filo danza contra filo. Chocan los aceros más de lo que puede contar. Jason respira con dificultad sin poder sobrepasar a su enemigo. A su alrededor, la muerte reclama con sus garras a todos por igual. Gritos, lamentos, oraciones, soldados jóvenes llamando a sus madres. Tiene que terminar esto rápido. Cuando el hachero da unos pasos atrás y carga contra él, lanzando un grito de guerra. El señor de Varamar agarra una lanza del suelo y la arroja, entra por la boca, mientras le sale una cascada roja por la misma. Lo último que muestran los ojos sus ojos es sorpresa.

Ahora tiene el camino libre. Jason está cansado, el pecho se le infla enormemente y está con heridas moderadas pero sin embargo avanza.

Grita - ¡Greyjoy! – y lo desafía – ven aquí y enfréntate al señor de Varamar. Arreglemos esto con la muerte malnacido hijo de puta. –

El desafiado, con su armadura cubierta de sangre enemiga, y sin heridas aparentes, lo mira incrédulo. – Vaya, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte a tu casita y arrastrarte por las calles como el pescado que eres. Pero decidiste morir como un hombre. Que nadie se acerque a nosotros.

– Lo mismo a ustedes soldados – dice Jason Mallister.

A su alrededor el tiempo se detiene y se transporta a otro mundo. Un mundo con el piso blanco y el cielo negro. Donde solo están él y su rival. Su enemigo posee la espada empapada de sangre y el hacha con más sangre todavía. Es joven y entusiasta.

Guerrero, dame fuerzas – pide en un susurro – y ambos se lanzan al ataque.


	7. Intermedio

Esto iba a ponerlo junto al capítulo 7 de Maron pero me pareció luego fuera de lugar. Contando especialmente historias de la guerra. Es mi primer intento en romance así que si pongo algo que está mal díganlo sin problems. Es lo único de romance del fic. Si no les gusta pasen de largo al cap siguiente :P

* * *

Maron

Maron no era un hijo del hierro común y corriente. Por empezar era gentil y amable. Hasta los diez años pensaron que podría no ser hijo de Balon, hasta que agarró un hacha en su primera práctica en el patio de armas de Pyke, y convenció a todos, derrotando a todos los novatos sin haber empuñado un arma antes. Su padre se llenó de orgullo ese día. Luego de cuatro días se enfrentó a los más avanzados y también derrotó a todos. Tenía la sangre Greyjoy.

Era diferente de su intrépido hermano. Cuando tenía doce empezó a fabricar su propio barco, con ayuda de sus amigos y algunos criados lo terminó dos años después. Lo llamo _Defensor_, porque quería defender las islas de todos los peligros allí afuera. Un nombre poco común, como él mismo.

Sabía que como no era el heredero podía hacer más cosas que su hermano que estaba a la vista de todos por ser el sucesor de su padre.

Pero lo que más le diferenciaba fueron dos cosas que pasaron en su adolescencia. Era uno de los pocos en las islas del hierro que utilizaban espada larga para el combate. La empezó a utilizar cuando recorría el Dominio bajo el anonimato y llegó a un torneo que se realizaba en Altojardín. Un lugar poco común para un hijo del hierro (a no ser que estén con un ejército y blandiendo un hacha), pero lo único que tenía en la mente en esa época era conocer el mundo más allá de sus islas. Observo detenidamente el torneo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El ganador buen un caballero alto que esgrimía una espada larga, la gracia, rapidez y, sobretodo, alcance. No escucho el nombre del campeón pero su espada que reflejaba el sol iluminando a todos los presentes, le deslumbro. Compró en la ciudad una espada larga y cuando se disponía a marcharse algo sucedió. Una chica de su misma edad, unos dieciséis años, de cabello negro largo y con flequillo, sin pecho abundante pero una cara angelical, pasó frente suyo. El tiempo en contemplar su belleza y el tiempo en reaccionar se le escapo de las manos. Caminó hacia donde había ido pero ya se había perdido entre la multitud. Nadie le rezaba al Dios Ahogado por amor. Así que caminó toda la tarde buscándola, solo para saber su nombre. Mientras todas las personas miraban los caballeros justar, el buscaba y buscaba, pero no la encontró. Decepcionado por la infructuosa búsqueda tomó un barco de pasajeros hacia la isla Escudo de Roble, donde estaba su barco. Cuando pagó su pasaje, subió a cubierta y la vio allí. En la proa, con su pelo al viento era más hermosa que los cuentos sobre sirenas.

Hola – le dijo – me llamo Maron - ¿Quién eres tú milady?

La chica se dio vuelta y sonrió – La doncella me sonríe – dijo la hermosa desconocida.

¿Y eso porqué? – preguntó.

Te observé mientras comprabas la espada, pasé delante de ti a propósito y muy lento debo agregar. Para que me invitaras a pasear o algo. – dijo, Maron escuchaba estupefacto.

Podemos pasar tiempo juntos ahora, este barco se dirige a las islas escudo. ¿Vives allí? – dijo.

El barco es de mi tío, prometió traerme para el torneo, yo vivo en Escudo de Roble, soy pescadora y vivo allí con mi familia. ¿Y tú?

Provengo de islas de Hierro. – al decir eso la sonrisa se borró del rostro como una llama en el mar, se dijo así mismo que no podía mentirle, no a ella. – No soy como cualquier otro hijo del hierro. – agregó. Era verdad, Maron sólo había participado en una ocasión en un abordaje junto a su hermano. Con un hacha logró acabar con tres tripulantes y con el capitán. Fue celebrado por su destreza. Pero Maron decidió dentro suyo que no levantaría otra vez un acero si no era estrictamente necesario y jamás volvió a unirse a su hermano en esas acciones.

Al acabar con el ambiente pensó en raptar a la chica. La tripulación no podría contra él. Podía matar a todos y tomarla como una esposa de sal. Su hermano ya poseía algunas. Pero no logró hacerse la idea de cómo funcionaría eso y la descartó de su mente.

La sonrisa de la chica volvió y dijo – Tienes que demostrarme que no eres como los otros y como ningún otro en cualquier lado. – Maron sintió su corazón arder y sonrió de alegría. Hablaron todo el camino hasta el final. Ella se llama Roxi. Era inteligente y muy trabajadora. Le contó que una vez casi fue raptada por hijos del hierro mientras pescaba en el mar. Pero fue rescatada por una patrulla de Lord Serry que los atrapó a los veinte minutos. Y gracias a los siete no la ultrajaron.

Cuando llegaron a su destino. Se quedaron en silencio sin que ninguno de los dos supiera como despedirse. Maron al fin mintió – Soy un viajero frecuente por aquí – y lo siguiente lo dijo desde el corazón – quisiera verte más. El tío de la chica la llamaba para ir a su hogar. Y le robo un beso, que fue largo y bien recibido. Roxi le prometió que solo tenía que pasar por ahí y le señaló su hogar.

Luego fue hasta el muelle, donde tenía su barco y regresó a su isla de Pyke. Durante las siguientes dos semanas se entrenó con la espada larga, logrando la admiración de todos los maestros de armas y observadores. Muchas chicas de las islas querían lo que había entre piernas de Maron, pero a diferencia de Rodrik que atendía una tras otra. Él sólo pensaba en una. Y debía mantenerlo en secreto para no avergonzar a su padre.

Cada dos meses se escapaba a Escudo de Roble y se encontraba con la chica de flequillo. Se conectaban de una manera difícil de describir. Pensaba en ella todos los días y cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, no la quería dejar ir. Pasaban todo un día juntos, reían, pescaban, bailaban al ritmo de la música en fiestas del pueblo, se besaban como si fuera la última vez, y luego él se iba para no levantar sospechas. Recién en su tercera visita hicieron el amor. Fue la gran experiencia de Maron (por la cual había esperado mucho, pero esperar no le importaba si era por ella), porque nunca había estado enamorado. Pasaron cuatro años así y decidió que la acompañe a las islas de hierro. Ella no estaba muy convencida, pero confiaba en él así que aceptó.

Cuando llegaron Roxi estaba sorprendida por la belleza rústica de las islas de hierro. Es duro vivir aquí. Fue hasta su hogar en Pyke y todos lo recibían por cómo era. Hijo del gran señor. La chica no entendía nada. Mandó a criados a que cocinen lo mejor de que había y que cenaría en su cuarto con ella en su cuarto. Ahí le reveló todo. Pensó que si le decía la verdad allí no se enfadaría, que podía ver todo lo que le podía ofrecer. Ella se enojó igual pero se le pasó rápido. Se amaban. Por supuesto esto significaba que no podían casarse pero no le importaba mientras estén el uno con el otro.

Todos en las islas pensaban que era su esposa de sal. Y él no quería sacarlos de su error. Estuvo tres meses (los mejores tres meses y más felices de su vida) y luego se fue con su familia para no preocuparlos. El la seguía visitando cada dos meses para no perder contacto. Roxi volvió con Maron a las islas de Pyke al medio año. Pero Maron vio que algo andaba mal, había muchos barcos, la isla estaba llena de capitanes, sacerdotes del Dios Ahogado y otras personas importantes. Le pidió que se aloje en la taberna y la dejó allí. Fue a toda prisa hasta el castillo de Pyke y descubrió de que se trataba. Iban a ir a la guerra, su padre se independizaría y correría la sangre. Regresó hasta la taberna a avisar que ella se fuera. La encontró en un cuarto y había tres hombres tratando de violarla. Sacó su espada larga y los mató a los tres tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada. Entre sollozos de los dos se abrazaron, el pidiendo perdón, y ella se quería ir a su hogar, él también quería eso pero la guerra comenzaba y no podía confiar en otros hijos del hierro para que la lleven sana y salva a su hogar.

La dejo en el castillo y pidió que la protejan como invitada de honor (hubiese sido un escándalo, pero todos estaban ocupados con el tema de la guerra). Partió de las islas de Pyke para la coronación. Por un lado estaba perdido de cómo proteger a su amada. Pero por otro lado también estaba emocionado por todo aquello. Después de todo el era un hijo del hierro. Defendería lo que era de ellos con su vida y su espada.

Por la gloria de su islas, por su padre y por ella.

Maron no necesitaba más y partió con _Defensor_ con la flota a la guerra hacia Varamar.


	8. Maron - Afuera de las murallas

Me tome bastante libertad con este personaje en el cap de interludio, pero creo q es lo mejor para diferenciarlo de su hermano. Aparte creo que lo hice creible el porqué.

También me estoy sacando las ganas de ponerle personalidad e historia a varias personajes que solo nombrados en los libros (Rodrik, Maron, Jason)

Igual creo que voy a hacer un oneshot sobre el Joven Lobo antes del próximo chapter.

Gracias por seguir leyendo a todos.

* * *

Maron

Maron terminó de matar al capitán enemigo de la flota Mallister y regresó a su barco. Su hermano y general le había ordenado que lo siga. Pero Maron puso rumbo hacia la hueste que atacaría el muro Sur.

Maron tenía buenos motivos. Ya le había pedido a su hermano que lo dejara a cargo de ese ataque. Pero Rodrik prefirió a Dave Botley, su amigo en incursiones, saqueos y bebidas. Botley era un buen guerrero, un gran guerrero y muy habilidoso, se decía Maron, pero era como su hermano y su tío. Carecían de visión y estrategia.

Maron hubiese desembarcado lejos de la ciudad y atacado por el este y por el norte. Ahí donde era menos probable y tomado por sorpresa la ciudad. Pero él no era el general ni el heredero. Tenía una buena posición, tampoco tanta, pero Maron jamás sintió envidia de su hermano cuatro años mayor.

Llegó donde se encontraban pero todavía no habían atacado. Botley le dijo que su hermano le ordenó atacar cuando se hayan desembarcado todos los barcoluengos. Pero la posición de Rodrik era un matadero. Así que le sacó el mando a Botley con una amenaza acompañada de un agarre en el cuello con su mano libre. Luego lo tiró a un lado y dio la orden de asalto. Los hijos del hierro se lanzaron a las murallas y a las puertas con los arietes, y la presión sobre el ataque de su hermano disminuyó. Ordenó a algunos explorar por los alrededores de su posición para no ser tomados por sorpresa. Estos obedecieron a regañadientes. Nadie quiere ser explorador en las islas de hierro. Sólo quieren lanzarse salvajemente en la batalla.

Cuando una de las puertas de la ciudad se quebró bajo el constante martilleo del ariete. Se encontró con una nueva puerta compuesta de soldados con lanzas para impedir la abertura. Pero no los contendrían para siempre. La victoria ya estaba asegurada.

Sin embargo del este se hicieron realidades sus temores. Un explorador volvió y dijo que quinientos jinetes y mil a pie se acercaban. Casi el mismo número con el que contaba Maron en ese momento. Ordenó una muralla de escudos sobre la posición, con arqueros detrás y que los lanzadores de hachas se pusieron en la primera línea para recibirlos. Del bosque salieron los caballeros, con el estandarte de pez de los Tully y las torres gemelas de los Frey.

Las hachas y flechas volaron y se clavaron en varios caballeros pero la carga siguió y partió en dos la columna de los hijos del hierro, ya que estos no poseían caballería. Maron se lanzó sobre los caballeros, matando monturas y montados por igual. La lucha se mantenía pareja. La ciudad al ver la oportunidad, se lanzó hacia afuera. Una marea violeta de los soldados Mallister, presionó aún más la batalla fuera de las murallas.

Pero los hijos del hierro resistían furiosa y valientemente. Hasta que llegaron los refuerzos a pie por el este. Cuando estos chocaron contra el flanco no había nada más que hacer. Los guerreros que no huían eran sobrepasados y muertos. Ejercito estaba en desbandada y trataba de volver a los barcoluengos.

Maron al ver la derrota subió por una escalera a las murallas y cortando enemigos y amputando brazos y piernas buscó a su hermano. Rodrik era muy orgulloso para querer retirarse. El tendría que obligarlo. Subió las escaleras hacia la muralla del puerto y vio aquello que no debería haber pasado si su hermano le hubiese entregado el mando antes. El tiempo no estuvo de lado de los Greyjoy.


	9. Rodrik - Final de viaje

Última parte de Varamar.

Gracias por seguir la historia.

La historia sigue igual no termina aca , el título creo que era medio engañoso.

* * *

Rodrik

A su alrededor los hombres peleaban y morían. Las flechas volaban y se clavaban en carne y armaduras. Había personas en agonía por doquier. Pero a Rodrik sólo le importaba lo que tenía adelante.

Era hora de demostrar de lo que estaba hecho. Era hora de mostrar de que estaban hechos los hijos del hierro y en especial su rey y heredero. Mataría al señor de Varamar y la ciudad caería a sus pies para la gloria suya y de su padre.

Él había respondido el reto Jason Mallister. Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente por un minuto, para buscar fortalezas y debilidades en el otro. Rodrik no había recibido ninguna herida pero Jason tenía algunas, en especial en el hombro derecho. Allí no tenía armadura. Ya sabía donde clavar su hacha.

De repente se lanzó a la carga – Por mi padre – gritó. La espada de Jason se alzó justo a tiempo para chocar el hacha de guerra. Y se lanzó hacia atrás para impedir el ataque de la espada del heredero de hierro. La ventaja de tener dos armas se sentía en el duelo. El señor de Varamar apenas podía mantener la defensa bajo los constantes golpes.

En un momento su contrincante cayó al piso. Él trató de terminarlo allí pero el otro rodó y le dio una patada de la frente. La nariz de Rodrik empezó a sangrar.

Veo que aún quieres dar pelea, porque no te mueres y ya dejamos de alargar este sinsentido, no puedes ganarle al primogénito de Balon Greyjoy – su voz salió diferente por lo de su nariz. Y una vez más saltó hacia su enemigo lanzando furiosos gritos. El duelo siguió.

A lo lejos escuchó ruidos pero no le daba importancia, estaba enfocado en matar a su maldito contrincante. Sin embargo, Jason sonrió y le dijo – Ya perdiste, me mates o no, has perdido Greyjoy. Vuelve con el rabo entre las patas a tus islas de mierda y disfruta lo poco que les queda. Robert las inundará bajo un mar de acero. Y tu preciado papi morirá intentando detenerlo. – Aquel comentario lo sacó de la realidad, lo embistió bajo su armadura, cayendo los dos al suelo y perdiendo sus armas, pusieron sus manos sobre el cuello del otro y comenzaron un concurso sobre quien ahorca más rápido.

Al cabo de largos segundos parecía que las fuerzas de Jason flaqueaban. Rodrik comenzó a sentir el sabor de la victoria. Pero lo que sintió verdaderamente fue el cabezazo de Jason en su nariz ya destrozada y cayó hacia atrás. Lord Mallister se tiró encima de él y sacó su filosa daga de su cinturón y se la clavó en su coraza, pero la armadura de Rodrik era demasiado gruesa. Así que la sacó rápidamente partiéndose la punta y el resto, todavía afilado, se la clavó en su cuello.

Rodrik miró incrédulo el mango del puñal. Lanzó un puño contra Jason pero falló. Este se iba hacia atrás y Rodrik comenzó a levantarse. Se apoyó sobre las almenas y vio como su flota huía. La lucha seguía en algunas partes pero era verdad lo que dijo su asesino. Ya perdió. Lo perdió todo. Su flota, su honor, su orgullo, su nombre, su vida y luego de su muerte, el respeto de su padre. En los segundos finales de su vida, cayó una lágrima por el ojo izquierdo recorriendo fríamente su mejilla por el destino sufrido. Nunca había llorado en su vida. No moriría en lamentos. Se secó la lágrima. Sacó el puñal de su cuello y mientras se le llenaba los pulmones y la boca de sangre caminó torpemente hacia el señor de Varamar. Quería vengar su muerte y la de sus guerreros. Perdió el equilibrio a mitad de su camino, trató de lanzar el puñal pero las pocas fuerzas se lo impedían. La vista se le nublo y sintió un frio invernal hasta en los huesos. Se apoyó otra vez sobre la almena y desplomándose cayó por la muralla. – Padre, te esperaré para disfrutar del festín eterno en las estancias acuosas del Dios Ahogado. – y con ese último pensamiento antes de llegar al suelo, Rodrik Greyjoy murió bajo las murallas de la ciudad.


	10. Victarion - Cacería

Puse mucho esfuerzo en este parte y en la otra, en especial buscar por datos geográficos sobre Westeros.

Gracias la Wiki of ice and fire, me ayuda a buscar información rápido en vez de buscar en las 5000 páginas que tienen los libros :P (pero igual desconfío algunas veces y leo los libros demasiadas veces más :X)

PD: terminó siendo muuucho más largo de lo que esperaba otra vez.

* * *

Victarion

El Lord Capitán de la Flota de Hierro caminaba por el puerto de Lannisport, la ciudad ya había sido saqueada el día anterior, pero quedaban muchas cosas por transportar. Por su camino los guerreros reían, cantaban y brindaban por el hermano del rey. No por él. Sino por Ojo de Cuervo. Las noticias sobre la astucia de su hermano, ya es legendaria entre todos los hijos del hierro.

Su hermano le había quitado la mayor gloria de la flota de hierro en más de un siglo. Que como su Lord Capitán debería haber sido suyo. A Victarion le enfurecían muchas cosas, pero que le quitaran lo que era suyo por derecho era lo peor.

Llegó al barco anclado _Silencio_ y subió por la rampa hacia la cubierta roja brillante. Un enorme guardia de piel morena se le puso adelante para interrumpirle el paso. Le descargó el guantelete sobre el estómago y el guardia se arrodilló buscando aire y tosiendo sangre. No tenía ganas de perder el tiempo.

Euron se encontraba en su camarote mientras inspeccionaba el oro, plata, armas y otros tesoros obtenidos gracias a las antiguas costumbres. Al verlo le dedicó una sonrisa malévola y dijo: - Hermanito, mira lo que hemos obtenido gracias a mí, no me digas que no tienes la suerte de contar conmigo.

– Victarion estalló - ¡Gracias a mi flota querrás decir! Eres un lunático. No sé quién demonios te has creído maldita sea. Pero lo pagarás.

¿Y quién me lo va a hacer pagar? – Desafío Euron - ¿Tú, el Dios Ahogado, nuestro rey? Por favor no me hagas perder el tiempo – y siguió en lo suyo sin darle más atención a su hermano. Mientras agarraba un gran y brillante zafiro.

Victarion se puso delante suyo y con un revés contra sus manos tiró el zafiro lejos. – Vete ahora, te quiero fuera de mi flota enseguida. Tu columna ahora la comanda Rodrik Harlaw, ya nadie va a obedecer tus órdenes.

Euron levantó la vista lentamente, mirándolo serio, luego la mueca burlesca volvió y contestó: - Si quisiera le diría a los hombres que me sigan, la mitad de la flota de hierro lo haría de buena gana y la otra mitad no, pero lo desearían. Estás cometiendo un error hermanito. Me necesitas más que nunca ahora, cuando el trono de hierro contraataque.

Sólo tú crees que te necesito, vete ya en este momento. Únete a los que saquean las costas o los barcos, no me interesa. Si te veo aquí al anochecer incendiaré tu barco – Victarion terminó de hablar y se dio la vuelta y se retiraba tranquilo habiendo contralado su lado salvaje.

Euron le dijo en la puerta: - Última chance hermanito, pídeme ayuda como corresponde o serás derrotado. - Pero Victarion siguió adelante.

* * *

En las siguientes 6 semanas, hubo varias novedades en la guerra, en las costas de la tierras Lannister los barcoluengos iban por doquier haciendo valer su derecho. Los siervos y esposas de sal capturados arribaban a las islas de hierro a cientos. Pero la más importante fue la noticia de la derrota y muerte de su sobrino que lo impactó.

El rey Balon le había ordenado esperar cerca de El Risco para prepararse ante el eventual contraataque de Robert.

Al parecer su rey se había equivocado en su predicción. Más y más Casas de todo Poniente se unían bajo el venado. Lo peor fue que la Casa Tyrell y Redwyne también se le unieran. La flota Redwyne era la segunda mayor en el reino. La ira de Balon seguramente se siente en todo Pyke.

De pronto en el oeste aparecen una gran galera de guerra con otros cuatro barcos mucho más pequeños. Avisaron al Lord Capitán que subió a cubierta a toda prisa. Le dijo al vigía, que se encontraba en lo alto del mástil y que ponía una mano a modo de visera, que le dijera que estandartes portaban. – Todos son de la flota real, esperen…. – agudizó más la vista – que me maldigan pero creo que Stannis Baratheon está en la nave principal.

Victarion vio la mano del Dios Ahogado en ayuda de la guerra. Si capturaba al hermano del rey, la guerra daría un gran impulso a su causa y borrarían el daño cometido en Varamar. Además de mostrar a todas las Casas la debilidad del trono de hierro.

Dio la señal de que quince barcoluengos lo sigan (entre ellos los más veloces de su flota) para capturar a los intrusos, el _Victoria de Hierro_ también se unía a la persecución. El resto de la flota los seguirían a marcha moderada. Stannis no hablaría, pero el resto de sus hombres con la tortura apropiada dirá donde se estaciona el resto de la flota real con minuciosos detalles.

Los objetivos se dieron a la fuga y comenzó una larga persecución. Uno de los barcos fue capturado al poco tiempo. Otro a lo sumo de una hora. La persecución los dirigía hacia Isla Bella. En dos oportunidades casi llegaron a alcanzar la galera de Stannis, pero era muy rápida y se les escapaba de las manos.

Victarion no creía capaz que una galera de semejante tamaño tuviera tanta velocidad. Además la pudo observar bien cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, era grande, vio dos catapultas en la popa (pero parecía haber más) que eran un detalle a tener en cuenta. Semejante espécimen y con el hermano del rey a bordo, debería estar combatiendo. Pero era entendible que el gran Lord Stannis le tuviera miedo y corriera con el rabo entre las patas.

De pronto, todo pensamiento se esfumó cuando él apareció, se miraron fijamente. La roca contra el hierro. La mirada de éste no demostraba temor y se dio la vuelta.

Llegaron a Isla Bella. Los otros barcos de la flota real doblaron a la izquierda y se escondieron detrás de la isla. Cuando la gran galera dio la vuelta, el _Victoria de Hierro_ estaba a unos cincuenta metros, demasiado cerca. Sus otros quince barcoluengos lo seguían de cerca. Su presa no podía huir para siempre, pensó el Lord Capitán mientras daba la curva en la isla, jamás se le escapó un barco en el que haya puesto el ojo y… la mente se le quedó en blanco y su barco se detuvo ante la majestuosa visión de sesenta barcos en posición. Mientras la galera de Stannis giraba rápidamente para posicionarse a la cabeza, vio el nombre en su estribor, _Furia_.

A medida que sus barcoluengos le alcanzaban vieron que habían caído en una trampa.

La _Furia_ de Lord Stannis se iluminó en la popa y volaron cuatro enormes objetos, dos cayeron en el agua, y los dos restantes cayeron en dos barcoluengos, explotando en el impactó y esparciendo fuego por la cubierta, el mástil y los hijos del hierro que habían en ellas. Rugió un cuerno y los venados empezaron a avanzar.


	11. Stannis - La batalla de Isla Bella

Nuff said. Muchas gracias a los videos sobre la Rebelión Greyjoy que vienen como extra en la 2º temporada de Game of thrones. :P

* * *

Stannis

Seis años después de la coronación de Robert comienza otra guerra. Como Concejero de barcos, Stannis cumplía su cargo honorablemente. La noticia de los ataques y la coronación de Balon hicieron sonreír al rey en mucho tiempo. Su rey, su hermano, consiguió el trono de hierro sin quererlo, y lo que quiso lo perdió. Pero no perdió la fuerza ni las ganas de combatir a un enemigo dispuesto. Se levantó sonriendo de ese trono incómodo, pidió cerveza y reunió su ejército. Ordenó a Stannis limpiar el camino hacia las islas para que cuando él estuviera preparado, se lanzara instantáneamente hacia las islas.

Stannis mandó los cuervos para reunir a la flota Baratheon y la flota real en Desembarco del rey, y un mensaje dirigido a Paxter Redwyne que reúna su flota en las islas Escudo. Ambas juntaron unos noventa barcos para el combate. Cuando estuvo su flota lista, rodeó Poniente por el sur para llegar hasta el mar del ocaso.

La travesía fue larga y difícil, durante una tormenta perdió unos cuatro barcos pero ni eso aplacó al gran almirante.

Cuando llegó a las islas Escudo, se encontró con lo mejor de la flota Redwyne, unos esplendorosos cien barcos.

Gracias a los continuos observadores de la costa, ubicó a la flota de hierro. Junto a Lord Redwyne ideó un plan para atacarla, sin la flota de hierro, los Greyjoy no tenían oportunidades de nada.

Atacarla frontalmente, sería riesgoso, la derrotarían pero no sin grandes bajas. La posibilidad de rodearla era atractiva. Pero en el mar es un terreno completamente diferente.

Stannis conocía a los hijos del hierro, son guerreros por naturaleza, cada hombre lucha por su propia gloria, no son soldados. La flota de hierro era un poco diferente, gracias a su Lord Capitán, pero un hijo del hierro seguía siendo un hijo del hierro.

A la tarde se reunió el concejo de guerra junto a sus mayores oficiales lo tenía todo preparado. Les tenderemos un cebo – dijo Stannis – y caerán como los estúpidos que son. – Señalo el mapa en una isla – Los atraeremos hacia aquí, un pequeño grupo se les acercará, ellos verán una gran oportunidad y su líder querrá atraparlo en persona, eso separará la vanguardia del resto, y esos se quedarán sin liderazgo. Listos para ser aplastados.

¿Y quién será el voluntario para la misión suicida? – preguntó irónicamente Lord Redwyne.

Yo – dijo firmemente Stannis, dejando atónitos a varios presentes.

No mi Lord, deja que sea yo - dijo Ardrian Celtigar, señor de isla Zarpa – usted es muy importante, sin usted no venceremos en caso de que el plan no resulte.

Como puedo dejar que alguien ocupe el lugar más peligroso si yo soy el que ordena esa acción. – dijo tajantemente. – Al otro lado de la isla no verán nada, ahí se concentrará la flota real para contraatacar. El resto de la flota de hierro se quedará sin un liderazgo efectivo, en ese momento entrarás tú Paxter con la flota Redwyne y atacarás por el sur y los barrerás, si terminamos antes nosotros la flota real les atacará por el flanco, les enseñaremos lo que es enfrentarnos.

Una mirada de orgullo y satisfacción recorrió a los que se encontraban allí. Antiguos enemigos como él mismo y Paxter Redwyne que ya se han habían enfrentado, el recuerdo del asedio de Bastión de Tormenta era todavía nítido (cuando los Tyrell y los Redwyne asediaron a Stannis durante un año), pero ahora trabajaban juntos para acabar una amenaza común, las antiguas rivalidades entre ellos dos acabarían pronto.

Cuando hubo todo preparado, Stannis partió con _Furia_ y con otros cuatro veloces barcos. "No puedo estar sólo, tienen que pensar que es una patrulla" pensó Stannis. Aunque supo que algunos de estos serían abordados. Su barco insignia, _Furia_, era una maravilla de trescientos remos con tres cubiertas, sobre la de los remos, hay una cubierta exclusiva de escorpiones. Y en la superior se encontraban las catapultas. Y además era el barco más rápido que haya visto Stannis a pesar de su tamaño. Dio la orden de avanzar hacia el enemigo.

* * *

La flota de hierro había picado como un oso a la miel. El propio Victarion Greyjoy los seguía. Stannis lo había visto desde la popa. En sus ojos había visto sed de gloria y sangre. Estaría encantado en proporcionársela. En algunos casos ordenó descender la velocidad para que los barcoluengos no se dieran por vencido en su inútil persecución. Y logró llegar sin problemas a Isla Bella.

Cuando llegó a su flota y ponerse en formación. Vio con satisfacción como sus perseguidores se tenían que reponer ante la aparición de la flota real. Ordenó disparar las catapultas, y los contenidos de estas hicieron arder a dos barcoluengos

¡Avancen! – gritó, y los tambores sonaron, con música tribal y rítmica, los barcos avanzaron.

Junta a la _Furia_ de Stannis, iban el _Lord Steffon_ y el _Venado del Mar_, ambas con doscientos remos, estas tres grandes naves, avanzaron a través de los barcoluengos y los embistieron brutalmente, el impacto hundió a tres y daño a otros dos. Stannis mandó a disparar los escorpiones mientras avanzaban, pero hizo una jugada osada. Dispararían a los capitanes, ordenó disparar a los que gritaban las órdenes, o a los más viejos. Así se quedarían sin mando. "Cada capitán es rey de su propio barco" decían los hijos del hierro, dejémosles sin reyes entonces. En un barco a su derecha, un capitán de hierro era atravesado a la vez por tres varas de madera, dos por el torso y otra en la pierna. En dos barcos a la derecha, dos capitanes eran atravesados por el cuello, y a uno de estos, el impacto lo decapitó.

Mientras en las cubiertas, los arqueros descargaban otra vez flechas de fuego aprovechando la altura de las galeras de guerra. En poco tiempo, la superioridad numérica rodeó a los barcoluengos y los hundió a todos a embestidas, abordajes y flechas de fuego. Sólo un barco pudo huir, el _Victoria de hierro_. Seguramente se reuniría con el resto de su flota. Reordenó la formación y partió a la siguiente batalla no lejos de allí.

Rodeó de vuelta la isla y vio el momento justo que atacarían los Redwyne la retaguardia de la flota de hierro. Estos estaban en desorden, había un sector listo para defenderse, pero los demás o estaban en posición para huir o esperaban órdenes de su general sin importar el peligro que se les venía. Victarion Greyjoy se les unió pero ya era tarde.

La flota real se movió rápidamente y atacó casi al mismo momento que el ataque de Paxter. Las catapultas de la flota real dieron en todos en blancos en la primera andanada, debido a la concentración de barcoluengos allí, las llamas se elevaron hacia el cielo quemando los barcoluengos hasta que no quedaba nada. Al fin, la flota de hierro se defendió. Los barcos iban de un lado a otro, intentando embestirse y abordarse. Los barcoluengos eran más rápidos que la mayoría de sus contrincantes, esto ponía las cosas difíciles a los Baratheon.

La _Furia_ era abordada por estribor y babor, por dos de los más grandes barcoluengos. – ¡Espadas! – rugió Stannis. Sus soldados obedientes tiraron los arcos y desenvainaron el acero. Los hijos del hierro, trepaban como arañas y abordaron por la cubierta. Stannis desenvainó su espada y decapitó al primer soldado al que se enfrentó. El resto de sus hombres peleaban espalda contra espalda, debido a que los atacaban de ambos lados. Pero resistieron. Stannis atravesó a pecho a uno, a otro le cortó el brazo por el codo, y un tercero casi lo mata con un hachazo por la espalda, pero se movió justo a tiempo. Le agarró el cuello con el brazo derecho y se lo partió. El crujido de la muerte lo devolvió al resto de la batalla, el resto de los hijos del hierro yacían moribundos en la cubierta manchada de sangre intensa, el abordaje había sido repelido, en el mar siempre era así, duraban muy poco los combates, era matar o morir. A su alrededor sus soldados lo ovacionaban: ¡Stannis! ¡Stannis! ¡Stannis!.

Acabemos con esto! – gritó por última vez. De la _Furia_, volvieron a volar las flechas y los barriles, prendiendo fuego a cuanto barcoluengo se pusiera a sus alcances. Y los escorpiones empalaban y clavaban a los guerreros enemigos en sus barcos mientras estos se prendían fuego o se hundían. Los barcos embestían con furia renovada y los combates cuerpo a cuerpo estaban en su punto álgido. Los gritos de dolor y arrepentimiento no encontraban piedad. La _Furia_ impactó en los dos barcos restantes, hundiendo los restos y a los hombres allí en las profundidades. La flota de hierro estaba aniquilada. Perdió unos 13 barcos, capturó 10, y hundió 82.

Por el horizonte, ocho barcos supervivientes se retiraban, la Casa Greyjoy estaba condenada.


	12. Victarion - Huída

Capitulo cortito, masomenos una continuación del anterior. Desde otro punto de vista.

Gracias por seguir la historia :)

* * *

Victarion

Victarion se encontraba huyendo con los pedazos de su orgullosa flota, las veía arder mientras se alejaba. "Como demonios pudo haber pasado esto" pensaba mientras le daba vueltas al asunto mil veces.

Estaba tan seguro de una victoria, pero había caído como un advenedizo a su primera batalla. Fue tomado por sorpresa por Stannis, pero eso solo dejo perplejo al Lord Capitán dos segundos, luego ordenó retroceder y agruparse con el resto de la flota. Las catapultas hicieron que cualquier orden caiga en oídos sordos, y los barcoluengos que lo acompañaron en la persecución avanzaron a su muerte. Fue el único que escapo y juró vengarse, todavía tenía una ventaja numérica.

Cuando alcanzó la flota de hierro, llegó justo para otro ataque "Estúpido, creías ser un gran Capitán, ahora estas perdido" pensó en su momento mientras la Flota Redwyne se aproximaba a su retaguardia. Rodrik Harlaw, el Lector, había podido organizar una defensa débil, pudieron resistir algo, pero del otro lado su hermano Aeron no tuvo la misma suerte. Sus capitanes esperaban al propio Victarion para saber qué hacer. Y cuando éste llegó, las dos flotas enemigas los golpearon salvajemente. Ordenó maniobras de evasión contra las catapultas pero estas seguían convirtiendo sus amados barcos en bolas de fuego. Sus capitanes morían por doquier. Victarión logró embestir a un barco Redwyne por babor, ocasionándole una gran abertura que terminó por hundirlo, y abordó otros dos. Peleó en las cubiertas como la reencarnación del Rey Gris y ni eso fue suficiente. Mató, mató y mató con su enorme hacha de guerra pero siempre había más y más barcos, su tripulación caía bajo flechas y espadas. Cuando terminó de matar al capitán del tercer barco abordado con un golpe de su guantelete en el rostro haciéndole saltar los dientes y un ojo, miró a su alrededor y sólo estaban él y otros seis hombres. No eran suficientes para otro abordaje. Su flota, su orgullosa y leal flota, ardía. Ordenó la retirada pero pocos pudieron escapar al feroz ataque de los venados.

"Un venado aplastando un kraken" una risa amarga le salió. Rodrik Harlaw, el Lector, también pudo escapar. No lo veía en cubierta, pero observando bien, no localizaba el barco donde estaban los hijos de este. "Han muerto, sus hijos han muerto, la flota de hierro ha muerto, todos los hijos del hierro están muertos y es por tu culpa" la voz dentro suyo no parecía la de él, parecía la de Ojo de Cuervo. Pero a Victarion no le importo, sabía que era verdad. "Les fallé a todos, pero aunque me tarde diez años, veinte o treinta, tendré venganza. Construiré otra flota de hierro, y los barcos serán más grandes y veloces. Cuando menos lo esperen, sus vidas serán mías" prometió, sabiendo que el final de su vida podría estar más cerca de lo que pensara.


	13. Stannis - Viejo Wyk y Gran Wyk

Aquí estamos en el último tramo del relato de la Rebelión Greyjoy, ya escribí lo q más tenía ganas (Varamar, Isla Bella) así q me tarde un poco en hacer este, y terminarlo de paso :P.

PD: dejen reviews a todos los que siguen la historia, quiero saber q les pareció, este y los anteriores jajaja

* * *

Stannis

Lord Stannis se encontraba en la proa de la _Furia_ observando las defensas de la islas de Gran Wyk preparándose para desembarcar. Su hermano le ordenó textualmente "Aplasta a esos calamares en Gran Wyk, Ned y yo despedazaremos Pyke hasta los cimientos y de paso nos traeremos la cabeza de Balon jajaja", o eso le pareció, Robert estaba demasiado borracho y la mitad de sus palabras no se le entendían bien.

Los barcos iban de aquí hacia allí y hacia más lejos transportando hombres, armas y suministros. El trono de hierro superaba al trono de piedramar por diez hombres a uno.

Una partida de guerra lo esperaba en la orilla. Stannis los disperso con las catapultas a bordo de la _Furia_ y a flechazos de sus naves mientras se acercaban. Luego desembarcó, y después de que todos sus hombres estuvieran listos, pudo poner bajo asedio a la fortaleza de la isla.

* * *

Le llegaron noticias de Ser Barristan Selmy el Bravo de la Guardia Real. Este lideró la fuerza contra Viejo Wyk. Su destreza inigualable junto con cuatro mil hombres de armas ocuparon la isla y sus castillos.

El encargado de la defensa de Viejo Wyk, un robusto hijo de hierro llamado Lenwood de la Casa Stonehouse, que blandía un martillo de guerra, prefirió salir de la fortaleza de la isla y plantarle cara en el campo de batalla.

Gracias a los numerosos barcos transportes, Barristan contó con quinientos caballos, y los colocó a todos en el flanco izquierdo (mientras los hijos del hierro solo contaban con treinta y cinco caballos).

En el campo de batalla en medio de la isla se encontraron los dos ejércitos, los hijos del hierro se abalanzaron sobre sus enemigos. Ser Barristan formó una muralla de escudos para detener la brutal embestida. Sin embargo, ordenó a su caballería cargar y esta después de unos minutos destruyó el flanco derecho de los hijos del hierro, estos empezaron a huir y la caballería empezó la persecución, pero se detuvieron a cierto punto, Barristan tenía otros planes.

Mientras la carga chocó contra los escudos y la lucha se encrudecía en cada minuto que pasaba y era fatal en el centro, donde los más veteranos de Viejo Wyk, protegían sus costumbres, su isla, y su orgullo.

Lenwood Stonehouse rompía escudos de las tropas de trono de hierro como si fueran de cerámica con su enorme martillo; cuando los dejaba indefensos atacaba las cabezas, muchas de estas explotaban por el descomunal golpe. Ser Barristan lo divisó y fue a su encuentro.

Stonehouse embistió a un soldado tirándolo al piso y con un movimiento descendente de su arma le partió la pierna. El grito del chico que no tenía más de veinte días de su nombre fue desgarrador.

Cuando vió a Ser Barristan acercarse lo desafió, en medio del combate y el ruido de espadas y escudos, le gritó: ¡Ven tu capa blanca! ¡Eres el campeón de estos patéticos hombres, acércate y enfréntate a tu muerte pedazo de mierda!

Los dos campeones se lanzaron a la carga. Chocaron la espada y el martillo, una vez, dos veces, la tercera Barristan le desvió el martillo que tenía por objetivo su cabeza y le clavó dos rápidas y profundas estocadas en la clavícula y otra en el corazón, matándolo.

Cuando el gran guerrero cayó inerte al suelo, su ejército perdió toda moral y empezó a huir. Pero la ruta hacia su castillo ya estaba bloqueada por la caballería, muy pocos escaparon y el resto fue tomado prisionero. Barristan se arrodilló y dio gracias al Padre y al Guerrero por poner fin al día sangriento.

Perdió 482 hombres y 28 caballos, en cambio, los hijos del hierro sufrieron 1210 muertos, 425 heridos y casi 3000 prisioneros.

Cuando al día siguiente se asaltó las murallas del castillo, muy pocos quedaban para defenderlo y fue tomado fácilmente. Así cayó Viejo Wyk.

* * *

Stannis tenía que tomar la isla de hierro más grande de todas. El asedio continuó durante veinte días más. Sólo esperaba una oportunidad, y esta llegó cinco días después. Una gran hueste salió del castillo esperando atacar el campamento por sorpresa. Pero los soldados Baratheon de Stannis reaccionaron rápidamente y los recibieron con una lluvia de flechas y luego con las espadas en mano. Estos regresaron a su castillo con Stannis y su ejército pisándoles los talones. Supo que los hijos del hierro no eran de quedarse demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, así de estúpidos son.

Trajeron los arietes listos y comenzaron a golpear las puertas. La mayoría de la guarnición del castillo había salido así que no estaban preparados para ese contraataque. Luego de una hora de golpes continuos con el pesado ariete, la puerta cedió.

Los Baratheon entraron en masa, arrollando toda defensa que pudiera haber. Al final del día, el estandarte del venado ondeaba en lo alto de Gran Wyk. "Ya solo queda Pyke" pensó Stannis. Subió a la torre más alta y observó al barco donde estaba su rey, _Martillo del Rey Robert, _dirigiéndose hacia Pyke. Donde los dos reyes chocarían.


	14. Final - Pyke

Todo dicho, esto incluye varios puntos de vista ya que ocurre todo en el asedio y toma de Pyke.

Disfruten y dejen cual parte le gustó más de la historia.

PD: pido disculpas por el personaje de Maron, después de una investigación Theon se refiere a él como una persona que "realiza bromas crueles y dice mentiras compulsivamente". Ya es tarde para cambiarlo. Creo que es lo único que no investigue bien :P. Igual me gustó reinventarlo.

* * *

Robert

"No hay nada mejor que acabar de cojerse a unas pelirrojas y salir a machacar cráneos" pensaba el rey Robert, mientras salía de su tienda dejando allí a tres "doncellas" exhaustas.

Sintió la brisa en su rostro y sus escuderos empezaron a ponerle la pesada armadura, en último lugar le colocaron su característico yelmo astado y le entregaron su arma. El resto de su ejército estaba listo, habían venido de todos lados a unirse bajo su estandarte en esta guerra. Había caballeros del Dominio, arqueros de occidente, lanceros de Dorne, soldados y tropas del Norte, el Tridente y el Valle. Todos esperaban que las maquinas de asedio que lanzaban enormes rocas abran una brecha en la muralla, y por lo que se veía, no faltaba mucho.

Fue hacia la primera línea, donde se encontraban mayoritariamente nobles y caballeros, ninguno quería perderse el glorioso asalto. Levantó su martillo de guerra y habló a los ansiosos guerreros: -

-¡Escuchadme hijos del reino, estamos aquí para demostrar a estos cojefocas que les pasa cuando nos provocan y para demostrarles nuestra fuerza. Vinieron de todas partes para este día, este glorioso día que la Casa Greyjoy dejará de existir. Les diré una cosa, estos hijos del hierro que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor pero, ¿cuando los han visto enfrentarse a un verdadero ejército?, se la pasan saqueando pueblos pesqueros y aldeas. Si son tan valientes que salgan y que se peleen y allí los tienen, escondiéndose detrás de esos muros. Se valen de trucos para atacar ciudades grandes pero nunca a un ejército. Y menos a éste ejercito que es el mejor que haya visto!

Los gritos de aprobación y valentía, e insultos a los Greyjoy lo dejó sordo unos momentos. Y ve volar una piedra enorme que cumple el trabajo. Se abre una gran brecha.

-¡A la Carga! – exclama el rey mientras apunta su arma.

Todos se lanzan hacia la brecha mientras llueven flechas, los nobles al poseer las mejores armaduras y escudos que se pueda comprar sufren pocas bajas. El primero en llegar es Thoros de Myr, alzando su famosa espada de fuego. Lo sigue un caballero con un oso en su armadura, Jorah Mormont.

Robert se dirige hacia donde está su mejor amigo Ned. – Vamos amigo, no vinimos por la puta vista, tengo ganas de báñame en sangre de Balon. – dijo el rey.

Así lo dos, seguidos de miles, cargaron hacia la brecha y el castillo.

* * *

Maron

Faltaba poco para el ataque final. Su padre también lo sabía, era el fin. Pero no caería como un cobarde, lo haría como un hijo del hierro.

Padre … - empezó a decir.

Mi hijo, mi heredero – con voz cansina y lastimosa, recordando a Rodrik.

Lo siento – dijo Maron, parte de la culpa había sido de él, debió ser todo diferente.

No te culpes, ahora tu eres el heredero, encárgate de la defensa de la fortaleza, hazme sentir orgulloso. – terminó Balon.

Sí mi rey, ustedes síganme – les dijo a los guardias presentes – vayan a las murallas. Quiero que cualquiera que pueda sostener un arco se coloque allí y dispare, vayan.

Sin embargo, su padre no se movió, se quedó allí en el trono de Piedramar, como esperando algo o a alguien (por unos momentos su hijo pensó que esperaba la muerte pero no era eso).

Antes de dirigirse a la muralla, fue donde estaba su amor, Roxi lo esperaba con ojos llorosos, ella solo quería volver a su casa, no esperaba verse envuelta en una guerra.

Amor mío – le declaró – esta vez puede ser la última vez que nos veamos. No podemos ganar. Sólo queda en pie esta fortaleza y ellos son imparables. Hasta nos superan por quince a uno en este asedio. Lo siento tanto mi vida – Maron creyo que se disculpaba a cada segundo.

Quédate a mi lado y moriremos juntos entonces – lloró Roxi. – Nos veremos en la otra vida. Tendremos allí la felicidad que aquí se nos arrebató.

Felicidad… - a Maron, los sacerdotes del Dios Ahogado le decían que sólo había verdadera felicidad luego de la vida, junto al Dios ahogado en sus estancias acuosas. – No, tú debes vivir, aquí tienes la ropa que trajiste, es común del Dominio, inclusive lleva un rosa Tyrell. He oído que están rescatando a todas los siervos y esposas de sal de las islas, algunas fueron violadas por los mismos rescatadores. Así que cuando a algún caballero del Norte irás y le suplicarás que te salve. Es la única manera de que sobrevivas. Escóndete y busca en los escudos un lobo, un oso, una sirena, un gigante con cadenas rotas, esos serán los que más habrá hoy. – la besó como si fuera la última vez, que era muy probable que así sea. – Te amo, por favor vive…. – Y se marchó corriendo.

Llegó a la muralla, las rocas seguían golpeando y abriéndose paso. Sus enemigos estaban todavía muy lejos del alcance de sus arcos para hacer algo. Espero, y la espera se le hacía interminable. Caían piedras una y otra vez. Tiempo perdido (que podrían estar con ella, pensaba Maron).

Pasó otra hora, y al fin sucedió, se abrió el camino de la horda invasora.

Preparados, - gritó, y cuando los enemigos se pusieron al alcance – ¡Descarguen! – y las flechas volaron.

¡Guardias de hierro, hacia la brecha! – ordenó Maron, los arqueros siguieron descargando flecha tras flecha mientras él se dirigía hacia la brecha desenvainando su espada. Vio entrar a sus enemigos, portando cien estandartes diferentes. - ¡Cargaaaaa! – y así la guardia de hierro chocó contra las tropas del trono de Hierro para evitar que entren en masa por la brecha y utilicen su superioridad numérica.

La batalla en la brecha continuó unos minutos pero su enemigo recibía refuerzos a cada instante. Maron mató a cinco hombres hasta que un gigante apareció, portando en la armadura tres perros, con un movimiento horizontal de su mandoble mató a tres de sus guardias, cortándole a una la cabeza y a los otros dos con cortes en sus torsos, casi partiéndolos a la mitad. Con esta horrible visión muchos empezaron a retroceder. Maron supo que sólo podía decir algo – ¡Retrocedan!, los detendremos por el castillo, ¡atrás todos! – y huyeron, a través de la gran fortaleza, luego un grupo se reagrupó bajo su mando. Pero habían sido ya sobrepasados. Había combates en muchas partes del castillo, y cada momento que pasaba, en más lugares todavía. Peleaban en las murallas, en los salones y los pasillos. Guerra total.

Bajo su mando tenía unos veintitrés hombres que lo seguían. Se encontró con un grupo de treinta y cinco soldados Tyrell en uno de los salones y los enfrentó. Mató al capitán primero cortándole la garganta de un tajo y la guardia de hierro mató a los demás, sólo escaparon cinco de estos. Perdió siete hombres aquí y una herida leve en el hombro. – ¡Todavía no muero! ¡Me escuchas Robert!, ¡donde quiera que estés todavía no muero!.

Pronto lo estarás – dijo una voz –

¡Quien eres! –

Un hombre alto, delgado y apuesto apareció por una de las puertas, seguido de quince hombres portando un estandarte que era el mismo que éste portaba en su armadura, tres cuervos y tres corazones.

Su nuevo enemigo, desenvainó la espada, que emitió un brillo extraño. "Acero valyrio" pensó Maron, maravillado por el filo.

Creo que cortaré en pedazos y te entregaré a tu padre, a _Dama Desesperada_ le gusta enfrentarse a buenos contrincantes – dijo mirando la espada - , espero que no la decepciones – se burló el caballero desconocido.

Los dos grupos cargaron y la canción del acero comenzó a sonar otra vez, pero esta vez con acero valyrio agregado.

Cuando Maron mató a su segundo hombre de una estocada. Su rival ya había decapitado a tres y matada a otros dos más. Era veloz y esa espada le hacía imparable. Mientras el techo se movía por rocas lanzadas por las maquinas de asedio.

Continúo luchando pero quedaban él y dos guerreros de su guardia. Volaron dos cuchillos y quedó sólo Maron en pie.

¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó irónicamente el caballero

Sólo bailo la danza del dedo. – y se lanzó a la carga.

Maron luchó con todas sus fuerzas, atacó por arriba, abajo y por todas partes. No obstante, su enemigo era mucho mejor, y le hizo cortes profundos en el abdomen, el brazo y el hombro derecho. Jadeaba profundamente. "No moriré como un cobarde" y alzó la espada apuntándolo.

En ese instante, aparecieron unos veinte hijos del hierro portando hachas y se lanzaban contra sus enemigos. Pero el caballero luchaba con una gracia y fuerza digna del más fuerte campeón que haya habido en todo Poniente. Uno del grupo ayudó a Maron a escapar. Él no quería escapar pero no tenía fuerzas para soltarse de la ayuda. Lo último que observó del salón fue a sus súbditos ser masacrados por su rival desconocido.

Escapó hasta otro salón, sin honor, al menos su hermano había muerto en combate. Alzó una vez la espada pero sus fuerzas se le escapaban del cuerpo. Su rescatista decía cosas que no podía escuchar. No escuchó el sonido de la enorme roca golpear el techo y derrumbar las columnas de donde se encontraban. Cuando vio la columna abalanzarse sobre él fue demasiado tarde. Murió al instante bajo toneladas de piedra.

* * *

The Girl  


Se escondió como él le había dicho. Observó desde su escondite a varios caballeros pero la mayoría tenía la mirada de avaricia o con la sed de sangre. Pasó un señor del Norte, pero el escudo de un hombre desollado no le inspiró confianza. Por fin, pasó un caballero con un oso en la armadura. Corrió hacia él y le suplicó ayuda, y repitió las palabras de su amor (que ya estaba muerto en este instante), era una esposa de sal secuestrada de las islas Escudo.

Cálmate – dijo Jorah Mormont, la alzó en brazos, que estaban llenos de sangre ajena. – Te llevaré a casa – y fue hacia la salida portándola. El caballero oso la llevaría al campamento. Luego de una semana. Roxi llegaría a su hogar. Con el corazón roto pero viva y dispuesta a nunca olvidar a Maron Greyjoy.

* * *

Balon

Los reportes de lucha provenían de todas partes. La muralla había sido tomada, murieron la mitad de los defensores y le llegó noticias de que su otro hijo había muerto. La corona de Balon se volvió cien veces más pesada, queriendo romper su cabeza.

Aún trataba de entender cómo pasó todo esto. Se equivocó, sus hijos habían muerto y era por su culpa.

No quería morir, así desenvainó la espada esperándolo.

La puerta del trono se abrió de una fuerte patada de un enorme guerrero con un yelmo astado cubierto de sangre, y su martillo de guerra choreaba sangre fresca a cantidades.

Los tres guardias que quedaban alzaron las hachas pero Balon ordenó arrojarlas.

Ajá, quieres morir como un verdadero hombre eh. – escupió Robert Baratheon. – Mi martillo quiere probar sangre real de vuelta.

No mi rey – dijo avergonzado Balon

¿Qué? - preguntó atónito Robert.

Me rindo – Balon se arrodilló – que terminé este sinsentido, mi vida, mis hombres y mi lealtad, es tuya – pronunció mientras se sacaba la corona y se la extendía a su conquistador.

Robert rió con una fuerza igual al golpe de su martillo. – No pensé que fueras tan cobarde Balon. – el antiguo rey se tragaba el honor, el orgullo para conservar la vida.

Está bien, te perdonaré – sentenció Robert – y a estas islas de mierda también las perdonaré. Pero nos darás algo a cambio.

Lo que sea – Balon no podía hacer más que aceptar.

Después del saqueo, el ejército del trono de hierro se retiró a emborracharse y a festejar. Habían ganado, aunque varios querían la total aniquilación de los hijos del hierro.

Unos días después empezó la reconstrucción. Balon estaba concentrado observando a su último hijo partir en un barco norteño. Sus islas estaban en la ruina, casi muertas y su descendencia estaba muerta. Pero lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se levanta más duro y más fuerte. Prometió venganza contra todos. Y juró por el Dios Ahogado que a la oportunidad que se presentara, la tendría.


	15. Epílogo

Última última parte de mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado. Fue un placer escribir esto.

PD: A los que siguen la historia pongan cual fue el cap que más le gustó. Gracias.

* * *

EPILOGO

Aeron

Lo último que vio Aeron en la batalla de Isla Bella, fue la flota de hierro arder o hundirse y la embestida de la _Furia _a su propio barcoluengo, _Tormenta dorada_. El choque partió en cinco pedazos el barcoluengo y lo mandó al mar. Mientras se ahogaba, perdió toda fuerza y se dejó llevar.

Cuando abrió los ojos quedó asombrado y anonadado. Se encontraba en las estancias acuosas del Dios Ahogado. Era todo lo que decían los sacerdotes, un enorme salón con miles de leyendas y héroes en el banquete eterno, con columnas majestuosas sin fin alguno, y hasta había sirenas revoloteando por todos lados. Allí se encontraban incontables reyes de hierro y campeones. Pudo reconocer por los blasones al rey Harren el Negro, a lord Dagon Greyjoy e incontables héroes más. Inclusive se encontraba su hermano Urrigon. Aeron tenía demasiada hambre y se abrió un lugar en la mesa y comió por tres hombres. Toda comida que se imaginaba aparecía. Luego de saciarse, fijó su vista en las sirenas. Sin pensarlo, agarró a una y empezó a hacerle el amor. La sirena lo acompañaba en los gemidos. Agarró a otra que lo miraba lascivamente y la tomó también, turnándose entre ambas, derramó su semilla dentro de ellas dos veces en cada una.

Se dirigía al trono donde el Dios Ahogado en persona observaba el banquete, de su rostro surgía una luz intensa y no podía verlo, pero si veía su larga barba gris. – Ven hijo mío. – le dijo llamándolo. – Déjame mostrarte – levantó una mano – sabiduría.

Y así le mostró presagias para su orgulloso pueblo. Vio las islas de hierro por encima desde el cielo, de estas salieron tentáculos enormes que enroscaron y al resto de Poniente. Las grandes fortalezas de las grandes Casas eran destruidas por estos enormes brazos. Vio las ruinas de Invernalia, Bastión de Tormentas, Desembarco del Rey y Aguasdulces.

Le mostró un kraken llendo hacia el otro lado del mundo y con sus enormes extremidades capturaba un dragón plateado. Las imágenes se sucedían rápidamente. En un flash, reconoció el trono de piedramar ocupado por un cuervo de un solo ojo, esta imagen no le gustó nada y prefirió olvidarla.

Por último, observó una gran batalla donde los hijos del hierro tomaban parte. Vio un comandante liderarlos con el estandarte Greyjoy a su lado, sin reconocer el rostro de este.

Las visiones terminaban y Aeron respiraba con dificultad. - ¿Quién ganará esa batalla final? – preguntó.

¿Quién crees? – Le contestó el Dios Ahogado. – Debes corregirte, hijo mío, has perdido demasiado tiempo haciendo estupideces. Es hora de que sirvas a tu pueblo.

Sí, mi Dios - Cuando Aeron terminó de decir esto se ahogaba, se llevo las manos al cuello y volvió a perder el conocimiento.

Se despertó en Isla Bella, tosiendo y escupiendo agua de sus pulmones. Un grupo de pescadores lo había salvado. Unos tres guardias armados llegaban corriendo también.

¿Quien eres? – le preguntó uno de estos.

Soy Aeron de la orgullosa Casa Greyjoy. Hijo de Quellon Greyjoy…. y servidor del Dios Ahogado.

Ven con nosotros. – dijo el que estaba a cargo mientras los otros intentaban atarlo.

Si intentan atarme los ahogaré a todos en el mar en ofrenda al Dios Ahogado – dijo seriamente.

Los guardias se empezaron a reir, pero la mirada de Aeron era dura y siniestra. Había cambiado, las risas se cortaron como papel y no intentaron atarlo. Lo escoltaron y lo llevaron a Roca Casterly, donde allí fue encadenado. Pasó unos ocho días en un calabozo, que fue lo que tardó terminar la guerra.

Luego de dos meses regresó a las islas de Hierro. Se encontró con Tarle, el tres veces ahogado. Le mostró las imágenes. Tarle, sabiendo la reputación de inútil de Aeron, le pidió que muestre su fe. Este accedió y comenzó el ritual de ahogamiento. Se ahogaría y pondría sus manos en el sacerdote. No necesitó ayuda para ahogarse, lo realizó sin miedo alguno, Tarle se sorprendió. Cuando lo devolvió a la vida con el beso, Tarle estaba menos reticente a creerle algo. Aeron se ahogó cinco veces más ese día. Y su fe quedó sellada. Se había congregado gente a observar al joven Greyjoy.

Cuando fue devuelto por quinta vez a la vida. Se dirigió a la gente y le contó lo que había visto, y que los hijos del hierro estaban destinados a la grandeza. Habló con dos horas más y cada vez más gente se reunía. Cuando terminó, la multitud aclamaba al Dios Ahogado. Su sacerdocio había empezado. Y Aeron Greyjoy supo que había obrado bien.


End file.
